The Unwanted School Reunion
by Joe-Joe1
Summary: Pete receives a letter inviting him to a unwanted occasion
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything bla bla bla                                                                                                   humour/horror

Title: The Unwanted School Reunion 

Chapter 1: The Letter

"Knockidy, Knockidy knock!" Shouted Irene through the door to Pete and Bergs apartment. 

"What do you want Irene?" Pete groaned back. 

"There's a letter for you I just got one that looks just like this!" With that Pete got up off the sofa and rather reluctantly answered the door and sarcastically said 

"Hi Irene!" 

"Oh hunky dorey, I don't know what to say, oh yeah your letter here it is." Replied Irene. 

"Irene why are you getting my mail?" Pete questioned with his eyebrows lowered glaring at Irene. 

"That doesn't matter open the letter go on go on go on!" SLAM!!! Pete shut the door right in her face. 

"Who was that?" Asked Berg as he stepped out the bathroom door in his towel dripping with water. 

"Just Irene I told her to go away." 

"Oh good." Replied Berg. 

"No really we've got to put a lock on our mail draw Irene is going through my mail and she just gave me this letter its strange isn't it!" 

"Yeah I didn't no you could get green and red envelopes I will have to look in on that! So are you going open it or not?" "Yeah, Yeah but I still can't get over Irene's getting my mail!" With that Pete opened the letter and it said:

__

_Dear Pete and Berg,_

_                                I am writing to ask you to attend our school reunion but it is at a different school if you would like to it is tomorrow. The school is at the address at the bottom of the letter please attend it will be one HELL of a time_

_Yours sincerely prof. vamp_

_24 Stationary Road. HELL HILL_

"Berg the letters scaring me, the professors called vamp!" says Berg. 

"Why are you scared of going ill go besides it will be good to see all of our mates again wont it?" Pete Replied 

A/N: hi I'm only 13 and this is my 1st fan fiction. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks, Joe 

P.S Please read and review.


	2. Horror House

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Title: The Unwanted School Reunion

Summary:

Chapter 2: Horror House

"How do I look?" asked Berg with a smirk on his face. 

"Fine, why are you getting dressed up its only our high school reunion!" Pete answered. 

"Exactly its our high school reunion its important to me!" said Berg trying to look surprised by Pete's words." 

"You want to see if you can get a date with one of your old girlfriends don't you!" said Pete whilst looking down at him as he was sitting on the couch. 

"NO! I want to make all my old girlfriends that are married, jealous because they cant have me, see you got it all wrong!" Said Berg as he got up. "HA" he then said, and with that he walked out of the room.

      As Berg walks out of his apartment he walks into Irene 

"Hi Berg, where you going? I'm going to the reunion are you? I helped them plan it!" 

"Figures, go away Irene" with that he left the building and got on his way to the reunion.

      As he was driving in his car he could just make out through the mist of the night sky a gigantic hill. As he got closer and closer to the hill, he could make out just how big the hill really was. When he was reaching the bottom of the hill there was a really big gate, stopping his car getting any further. Berg got out of his car. The first thing he could see was a humungous mansion looming over the hill, on the gate there was a sign stuck to the gate saying HELL HILL in capitals. Berg could just make out a footpath though the fog, as Berg walked up the footpath he realised just how big the mansion was.

       When he eventually got to the house he knocked on the door, just after he knocked the first time the door swung open, he immediately heard music coming from one of the rooms in the hallway so he went in. As soon as he walked into the room he saw Pete standing there 

"Hey Pete, how did you get here so quickly? I left before you!" Berg asked

"I took the road up the hill stupid!" replied Pete. 

As Berg looked around the room he realised that everyone was kind of in a Halloween costume. So he turned round to talk to Pete but he wasn't there anymore. As Berg was walking around, dancing and getting drinks like you normally would at a party, someone dressed up as a witch came over to him and said 

"Our saviour has finally come to save us tonight from the horror of mankind!" 

"OK then!" He had to shout over the music to be heard. Berg was very spooked by this but carried on like nothing had happened and thought nothing of it until later.

        Later that night after about 5 hours the party seemed to be getting smaller and smaller Berg thought that it was because everyone was leaving, until he saw about 4 people at a time go up the stairs each about 5 minutes between them. 

"That's weird" Berg murmured to himself. So he decided to go up there to see what's going on. When he got upstairs he noticed that it was very dark and gloomy with cobwebs everywhere and he could see a coffin in the centre of the room as he went closer to the coffin he realised that someone was lying in the bottom of the coffin and every minute he would open his eyes and bite someone on the neck. 

As soon as he saw this he hid behind a box hoping that they wouldn't find him. The vampire went through about 6 people and they would all walk off and go to the attic. Then all of a sudden he just opened his eyes for longer than usual and started to sniff. At this point Berg just had to rub his eyes. Suddenly the vampire just sat up in his coffin and said, 

"I smell a human hiding somewhere! Find him!" 

Berg started to sweat his eyes wide open and he started to breath quite heavily he knew he had to get out of there. The vampires-to be- were getting closer and closer to him, he could hear there footsteps tapping across the room looking in and out of boxes, he suddenly heard them coming towards him behind the box so he had to run.

       He ran through the corridors of the mansion they seemed to go on forever so he hid in a dark corner and hoped they would not see him, they didn't, they ran on past him. So he ran back towards the room he came from peaked round the corner.

"UH-OH!" 

The vampire had seen him but when he peaked back round the second time the vampire had jumped onto the balcony and had his cape round him and said

"MWOAH HA HA HA we will meet again!" 

With that one of the vampires-to be- started playing on the piano duh… duh duh dum dun dun… dun dun rdui 

"WOOPS! Sorry!!" he said. 

The piano player had messed it up.

"Before you play that tune you have to know HOW TO PLAY IT! HUH!" Shouted the vampire.

 "Where was I oh yeah HA HA HA!" With that he through his cape back round him but it was blown off by the wind.

"DAMMIT! Nothing works these days," The vampire said in frustration.

He then flew away.

Please R/R


	3. The Hunt For Pete

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Title: The Unwanted School Reunion

Chapter 3: The Hunt For Pete

      Bring! Bring! Berg's mobile was going off in his pocket.

"Hello, who is it?" asked Berg.

"MMMMMMM!" replied the voice. Berg knew that voice.

"Pete? Where are you?" Asked Berg. In the background he could hear the murmuring.

"PETE!!! I'm coming." Berg shouted.

      Berg ran through the corridors of the mansion and found him tied up so he undone him. 

"Why did you change your clothes?" Questioned Berg.

"Someone that looked exactly like me tied me up as soon as I got here! Replied Pete.

"There's a vampire here he's in the sitting room I think!" Shouted Berg. "I've got a plan to kill him."

A/N sorry about the short chapter please R/R


	4. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Title: The Unwanted School Reunion

Chapter 4: The Final Battle

      Berg ran through the long corridors. He had to do this quickly he snapped a thick, hard, and heavy plank of wood off the coffin. Then he got another plank of wood, and made it into a cross. After that he practised playing the vampire tune.

"Pete, go get me two pieces of bread, some peanut butter and some jelly! Quick!" Berg said.

"Yeah ok." Pete ran off and then about 10 seconds later came back. "Why?" 

"Because I'm hungry!" shouted Berg.

"BERG!!!!" Pete then shouted.

"What, what!" Berg looked around in horror looking for vampire.

SMACK! Pete hit Berg on the back off the head "Your stupid" 

"Mwoah ha ha I told you we would meet again young Berg, ah I see you found Pete as well, good, more blood for me. Well I'll see you soon ta ta." With that prof. Vamp went to leave but also immediately.

      DUM… DUM DUM DUN DUN DUM… DUM DUN DUN!!!! Berg had got to the piano and was playing the vampire tune.

" You have no right playing my tune until you are a vampire!" shouted Prof. Vamp. By this time it was starting to get lighter but vamp wasn't noticing it because Berg and Pete kept talking to him.

"Why don't you come down here and make me a vampire then!" shouted Pete. 

"Yeah, bring it on vamp!" Added Berg. 

So Prof. Vamp did, he came down and just as he was going to bite him Berg shouted

"Part1, Plan A, Pete!"

"Huh!" said Prof. Vamp. 

Pete and Berg both pulled out wooden crosses and held them up at vamp but it didn't do anything at all. So Berg picked up the plank of wood and threw it through the window smashing it completely letting in so much light, but still nothing. So Pete picked up his cross and threw it through another window. Nothing happened but then all of a sudden he just started to fall to the floor and stopped moving.

"Yes, we did it!" They both said together. They then put his body in a body bag, put him in his coffin and then chucked him down the river and went home together.

         When they got home Sharon was in their apartment stealing their food for Johnny.  

"What have you been doing then you to?" Asked Sharon.

"Nothing!" They both said. Then they went over to the corner to talk then they went back to Sharon and went "Well actually we killed someone!" Said Pete.

"Really! Oh my God what happened."

"No, No, No we killed a vampire!" 

"Oh OK see ya!"

"Do you think he'll come back?" Asked Pete.

"Dunno!" Said Berg.

"NAH!!!" They then said together


End file.
